You Picked Me
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are now a couple and even share a dorm in their college. But how exactly did the two who once hated each other end up together and what drama will unfold at college? Full Summary inside. Warning: Yaoi/Shounen AI! Main Pairing: SasuNaru
1. You're all Mine

**A/N: The band A Fine Frenzy inspires this story; most of this story will be set in college so I apologize ahead of time for the lack of information because I am still in high school. If I am mistaken on something feel free to correct me. **

**Summary: Naruto is now in college and is together with Sasuke Uchiha. Of course drama is to follow as well as past drama that is remembered. Naruto has to deal with fan boys while Sasuke deals with his fan girls. How will these two lovers survive in a world called reality? How did they end up as a couple in the first place and what is the mystery that surrounds their pasts?**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen AI/AU/a bit OCness/Cursing/Lemon (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto?............*goes into corner and sobs* **

_Four, five, six_

_The two of us a perfect fit_

_You're all mine, all mine_

_You Picked Me- A Fine frenzy_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Hotness. Everything felt extremely hot and for once I didn't mind the heat. I was aware of every nerve in my body and every stroke of his hand against my skin. I shivered at the touch but was in such ecstasy that I didn't care.

I wasn't even trying to battle for dominance in the kiss and was just glad to be sharing it. I moaned when his tongue swiped the inside of my mouth and his hands ghosted over my clothed erection.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and kept my legs secure around his waist. He pushed me against the brick wall and turned his attention to my pulse.

His hot breath on my skin made me moan again. He began to suck tenderly and my breaths were becoming pants. I leaned my head back to give him more room to suck at.

"Sa-Sasuke." I panted, my bangs glued to my forehead from the sweat accumulating there.

He looked up at me with cloudy lust filled eyes and he smirked at the sight of me. I surprised myself when I smiled at him and was elated that this was real. That he was here with me and no one else. That Sasuke Uchiha was making out with Naruto Uzamaki was enough to make me smile truly.

He arched his eyebrow but I silenced his look with a fierce kiss in which I almost got him to moan but he bit my lower lip in order to keep it in.

I didn't even think about smirking and making him try to gain dominance again, I let him. I gave it to him as a gift for staying with me, for being by my side.

The jerking of his hips sent a wave of pleasure through my body and I wanted more. I rocked back into his hips and could feel him tense underneath me but started to rock into the motion as well.

The kiss became frantic as our clothed erections touched each other. I couldn't even remember if I had moaned his name during the kiss, I could only remember him kissing me so passionately that my mind fogged over with desire and pleasure. I wanted him so bad and he knew it.

He gripped my erection and I gasped as he stroked it and even through the fabric I could feel the feather-like strokes.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as his hands began to move into my pants and that's when I stopped. I wasn't ready.

"Sa-Sasuke…w-wait." I protested, gripping his wrist weakly, my breaths erratic.

He glanced at me with still lust filled eyes and I almost gave in at seeing those beautiful onyx eyes but I kept going. "I-I'm not ready."

Not wanting to meet his gaze, I looked beyond him since looking down might get me aroused again.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, only pulling back to say, "I know dobe."

"Teme." I whispered before going back into the kiss. It wasn't frantic and it wasn't as heavy as our kiss before but it made my heart flutter.

The passion was there and it was enough to make me admit to myself that I was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He stroked my face lovingly and I shivered at the softness of his touch. I placed my face into the crook of his neck and he knew that I was done for the day.

Exhaustion crept over me as Sasuke lowered me from his waist and wrapped his arms around my torso protectively.

He rocked me back and forth soothingly and I swayed with him.

"Sasuke?" I spoke softly somewhat fearing I would startle him with my sudden talking.

"Hn." Apparently not.

"I…never mind." I shook my head at the thought. I didn't want to ask him when I just found out myself.

"Dobe." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Teme." I stifled back a yawn trying to escape. I got tired too easily in our make out sessions.

"Let's go back." I nodded. He captured my wrist with his hand and dragged me back into the building we were initially heading into before Sasuke dragged me into an alley to make out. I let him guide me into the familiar building and smiled despite myself at the protective hold he had on my wrist.

We climbed the stairs until we reached our floor and the sound of Kiba yelling made my smile turn into a grin.

Kiba lived across the hall from Sasuke and I with Neji, which was never a good combination. Considering that Kiba was going out with Hinata and Neji being his protective freakish self would never acknowledge them as a couple. It's not that he had anything against Kiba personally oh wait…yes he did.

"You're such a fucking neat freak! So what if I leave my shirt on _**my**_ bed?!"

Sasuke reached into his pocket for the key to our room and I just gazed at the Kiba's door dumbly.

"Oh just go somewhere!" Kiba responded to whatever Neji said and the Hyuuga walked out of the room looking like the devil himself.

He noticed me standing there and I just gave a tiny wave and tried not to look scared. His face instantly brightened at the sight of me and he crossed the two feet between us to talk to me.

"Hey Neji." I smiled softly.

"Hello Naruto, how are you?" He peered down at me with those pearly white eyes of his. Even though he was about a foot taller than me, he never made fun of me because of my height like most people tended to do, especially Kiba who loved to call me runt.

"I'm good. You were having a fight with dog-breath again?"

He ignored my question as he pulled my face closer to his and touched our foreheads together.

"You feel a little warm, are you alright?" I blushed even harder at the thought of our make out session minutes ago. That was why I was warm but there was no way I would tell Neji about that.

"I'm okay, it's just a bit hot out." Lie, we were in the middle of February.

Before Neji could say anything Sasuke came out of the room and grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me in.

"He can't talk right now Hyuuga. Try again later." Sasuke said darkly and Neji returned the comment with his own look of darkness.

He shut the door on a fuming Hyuuga before turning to me and I just looked at him innocently.

I knew Neji liked me, mostly because Hinata told me one time but that's not the point, I still wanted to hang out with Neji because he's my friend. I tried to ignore the obvious flirting (well now obvious) as best as I could but it bothered Sasuke a lot.

Sasuke and Neji had this competition about seeing who could gain my attention the most, of course Sasuke won be he wouldn't ignore a challenger and Neji did not yet know the victor so he kept on fighting as well. I tried not to go along with it but it was hard considering it concerned me.

"What?" I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance at the fact that Sasuke just kept on glaring at me.

"Don't hang out with him." Sasuke warned.

"No. He's my friend."

"He likes you."

"I don't care." I said with finality and just to show it, I crossed the room to sit down on the couch and turned on the TV. House was on and for once I didn't change the channel. Sasuke liked this show although I couldn't understand why, it didn't make any sense. (1).

"You don't care that he's flirting with you." Apparently someone didn't understand when someone else wanted to drop a subject.

"Well, I don't like it but he can do what he wants. I just won't respond to it." I shrugged and blushed when I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around my neck and his voice breath in my ear, "Why don't we just show him that we're together."

I fought down the blush as best as I could and replied, "I-I don't want to tell people just yet."

"Are you embarrassed?" He ghosted his breath along my neck and goose bumps rose on my arms.

"N-no, it's just…I…" I didn't want people to know I was gay…well actually bisexual but you get the point.

"Hn." Sasuke said in understanding. He walked around the couch and seated himself on the other side of me. I leaned my head in his lap and tried to understand what was happening on the show.

"Why did he shove that knife into the electrical socket?" I asked Sasuke who just sighed before explaining it to me like usual.

"Because he wanted to know if there was an after life like the guy who tried that before told him there was. You missed the beginning so you wouldn't understand."

"But you missed the beginning too." I said proudly thinking I had outsmarted him.

"I've seen this episode before idiot." Damn.

"Shut up bastard." I snapped at his comment and smirk. "So why doesn't he just kill himself if he wants to see if there's an after life?"

"Because he doesn't want to die for good."

"This show is stupid." I decided.

"No, you're just an idiot for not being able to understand it." I growled when he flicked me on the forehead.

"Whatever." I jumped when my cell phone in my pocket buzzed.

I checked my new text message quickly and smiled at the person why texted me.

"Hey teme, do you want to meet you with Sakura for lunch?"

"No."

I pouted at the answer and gave him my best puppy dog look.

He rolled his eyes before giving in. "Fine."

"Okay!" I cheered and texted her back slowly; I'm a really slow texter. It takes me a good 5 minutes to text hi.

"Give it to me." Sasuke didn't even wait for me to protest before he snatched the phone out of my hand and asked me, "What do you want to say?"  
"Tell her the usual and we'll be there in 10." I huffed, getting off of Sasuke and walking over to where I threw my orange hoodie the night before.

"Here." Sasuke tossed me my cell. I caught it and shoved it in my jean pocket.

Sasuke grabbed his own dark blue hoodie, his set of keys (car and dorm) and followed me out of the room.

We walked down the stairs that we had just climbed 10 minutes ago and out into the cold air. I shivered and Sasuke unconsciously pulled me closer to his warm body. I prayed that no one saw us.

We made our way down the parking lot and I admired Sasuke's black viper. My jeep had nothing in comparison to his car. I ran my hand over the sleek metal and grinned at my reflection. I looked up to him and opened my mouth to speak.

"No." He answered my unspoken question.

"I didn't even say anything." I frowned.

"No, you can't drive my car." Even though Sasuke liked to act mature and say that he could care less about cars he was extremely protective of his 'baby'. I always call it that to annoy him but he knew that his car was his baby although he would never admit it.

"Fine." I slid into the passenger seat, crossing my arms over my chest childishly. He sat in the drivers seat, turning the heat on and driving smoothly out of the parking lot. I turned the radio on, something I know Sasuke hates, and sang along to Brittany Spears who he also hates.

I don't particularly like her either but I love pissing Sasuke off so I sang to If U Seek Amy. (2)

"But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if u seek Amy." I sang out of key and Sasuke just glared at me and I returned it with a cocky grin.

"Turn it off." He grit, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

He reached over but I slapped his hand away making him growl.

"You don't even like Brittany Spears." Damn, got me there.

"She's okay." I shrugged, going with the safest answer.

"You told me that she was god damn awful." Shit, how did he remember past conversation? I could barely remember the one we were having.

"When did I say that?" I challenged.

"The other week when her song came on the radio at the party." Well fuck you Uchiha.

"I don't remember saying that."

"Course you don't." I growled and turned the radio off. I glared out the window.

We drove in silence for the rest of the trip; I refused to look at him because of the competition I made up in my head.

The car stopped and I got out quickly and couldn't keep my grin back at the familiar pink hair I saw.

"Sakura!" I called out to her; she spun around and gave us a huge smile before waving us over. I didn't bother to see if the teme followed me or not as I ran over.

"Naruto!" She cried, squeezing me to death in her iron grip, otherwise known as a hug. Sakura had always been freakishly strong, I remember all the times she had hit me for saying stupid things and I can say that it was more than once.

"Oh my god Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever!" She released me, and stared into my cerulean eyes. Her own emerald eyes were threatening to spill over but she brushed back the stray tears from our reunion.

Sasuke and I hadn't seen Sakura since our high school graduation, which was eight months ago.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." I meant it too. She had grown her hair long again and she filled out nicely now. She wore a black miniskirt with black boots and a red blazer over whatever shirt she had on underneath. She didn't wear as much makeup as she used to and looked very happy.

She blushed at my comment before stating, "And you haven't grown since I last saw you."

"T-That's not my fault!" I flushed from embarrassment and she just laughed.

"Sasuke you look good." She smiled at Sasuke who was now by my side.

"You too Sakura." He nodded at the pinkette who just blushed even further at the compliment.

"S-Shall we go in and catch up?" Sakura pointed to the restaurant we had made our regular spot throughout high school.

In our freshman year, back when I was crushing on Sakura and she was crushing on Sasuke, we had been assigned to work with three people for the whole year and you can guess whom our group was. We were known as Team 7 because we were the 7th group to be assigned. At first it was pretty rocky because of the love triangle but we kinda mellowed out in the end and became really close. Since we always met up at Ichiraku's for the projects we got we made it our regular place and continued to eat there throughout our high school experience. That's how I came to love ramen as much as I do.

We walked to our usual booth and sat down on either side, I sat next to Sasuke while Sakura grabbed a side of her own.

We ordered our food, the waitress was new so she didn't recognize regular customers, and Sakura was the first to break the ice.

"I have some good news to tell you guys." Neither Sasuke nor I spoke because we knew she would continue without us urging her to go on.

"I'm getting married."

I gaped for a second before composing myself, "That's great Sakura!" I beamed at her and she beamed back.

"With who?" Sasuke asked calmly but he was excited in his own way.

"Lee." She blushed a bit and I noticed the diamond on her ring finger.

"Bushy brows?"

"Don't call him that Naruto!" I just laughed.

"It would be unnatural if the dobe didn't call him that." Sasuke smirked and I couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment so I just settled for an insult.

"Teme!"

"When's the wedding?" Sasuke turned his attention back to the pinkette, ignoring me.

"July."

"Wow, that's not too far away." I had to actually count the months in my head to figure out how many months it would be; I'm not the best at math.

She just nodded and I could see her nervousness.

"Don't worry Sakura, you still have a long time to get everything together." I flashed her a sincere smile, which got a tiny smile in return.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard with school and all." Sakura was studying to become a doctor and that definitely took a long time, while Lee was studying to become a renowned martial arts master. Their goals were very different but took many years to accomplish.

"You'll be able to figure it out." She gave a swift nod.

"So who are the best man and bridesmaid?" I asked a little excited.

"Lee wanted Gai sensei to be his best man but because I was so against the idea he picked Neji instead." I could feel Sasuke twitch at the name of his nemesis and I snickered quietly. "I picked Ino to be the bridesmaid."

"I thought you guys hated each other?" I questioned confused. Did I miss all those years of back and forth insults between the two girls?

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

I started to turn on him but Sakura spoke before I could, "We're best friends Naruto."

I just stared at her wide-eyed. I must have missed something.

"We insult each other because we're friends, like you and Sasuke." She explained slowly for me, which I was very grateful for.

Our waitress came back with our food and instead of trying to understand girls I dug into my ramen joyfully.

Sasuke and Sakura ate theirs quietly making small talk while I focused on eating my ramen.

"Oh congratulations!" Sakura cheered, smiling brightly.

I looked up from my noodles confused and asked, "What?"

"Sasuke told me that you guys are together. Congratulations!" I dropped my chopsticks in pure shock and stared at Sasuke who was smirking.

That…that…bastard!! I told him I didn't want to tell anyone and he went and told our best friend! Son of a bitch!

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled and the tables nearby stopped their own conversation to look at us.

"Keep your voice down idiot." Sasuke warned.

"I told you I didn't want to tell anyone!" I hissed.

"So you don't think Sakura can keep this a secret?" He arched an eyebrow in innocence but I could see the evil glint in his eye. Shit, he was trying to trap me.

"You don't trust me Naruto?" Sakura asked and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"N-No! No, it's not that it's just…you're okay with this?"

"By this I assume you mean the fact that you're both gay and yes I'm okay with it. I suspected you guys were in our senior year." Sakura said warmly.

"I'm not gay." I pouted and she just giggled.

"Okay Mr. Bisexual." She rolled her eyes and I just puffed out my cheeks in habit.

"You won't tell anyone right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah I won't. You guys can tell people when you like. Oh! Before I forget!" She dug around in her purse and handed us two envelopes.

"Invitations to the wedding."

I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile saying we would be there.

"Do we have to wear tuxes?"

"Of course you do, Baka!" Sakura answered loudly. I groaned inwardly and outwardly. I hated wearing a tux, it took forever to put on and it was always too stuffy.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh shut up."

"You two fight like little kids." Sakura shook her head in exasperation.

Sakura was always the median between Sasuke and I in high school. She was the one who decided when our fights got out of hand and we needed to be taught a lesson, which always-resulted in black eyes and swollen lips. If we didn't have Sakura to stop us then I'm pretty sure we would've landed each other in the hospital.

"Aww but Sakura-chan, we're not little kids." I teased using her old nickname.

"You have the mind of a child, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

"I can feel the love." Sakura interjected sarcastically.

I just laughed it off, this felt great. I missed all of us just hanging out together like normal. I loved college and everything but some high school friends could never be replaced.

"So Naruto how's everything going?" Sakura asked sincerely and I knew immediately what she was talking about. I forced back the frown that wanted to mar my features.

"I haven't talked to them yet, I…I don't think I'm ready." I answered solemnly.

She reached out and touched my hand in a comforting manner.

"Why don't you take Sasuke with you when you decide your ready?" She suggested.

"Maybe." I smiled softly. Sakura always looked out for me, much like the bastard, especially in our senior year of high school. She didn't treat me like I was broken like most people did, she knew I was strong and I would handle the situation when it felt right to.

"I know you'll get through it." She patted my hand. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she went down to check her messages.

"I'm sorry guys I've got to go. One of my friends has car trouble and I have to go pick her up." Sakura apologized, grabbing her purse out and paying for her portion of the meal.

"I'll call you guys and we'll meet up again, okay?" She kissed Sasuke and I lightly on the lips in a friendly gesture.

"Don't forget Sakura-chan." I smiled cheekily; she just rolled her eyes and waved us off.

"You done dobe?" Sasuke asked, grabbing his hoodie.

"Yeah. Let's call the waitress over."

After paying for our meal we headed back to the dorm and I collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"Move over dobe." I lifted my head for Sasuke to sit down and once he did I placed it on top of his lap.

I turned the TV on and was glad that South Park was on, it was always funny.

Sasuke played with my blond locks absentmindedly and I remembered part of our conversation at Ichiraku's before.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Why'd you tell Sakura we were together?" I asked more curiously than angrily.

"Hn."

I frowned at the lack of interest. "That's not an answer teme. I thought I told you I didn't want anyone to know."

"You did."

"So why'd you tell?" I pressed.

Sasuke sighed and leaned down to kiss me chastely on the lips. The chaste kiss turned into a make out session that lasted a good 10 minutes.

Between pants Sasuke spoke, "Because I wanted someone to know that you're all mine."

I smiled at the answer and said, "As long as you promise that you're mine."

"Hn." Sasuke swiped my lips with his tongue and I knew that the answer was good enough for me.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

1)- I actually love the show, House! It's my favorite TV show but I just thought Naruto would be too stupid to understand it. XD

2)- I have nothing against Brittany Spears, I even like some of her songs but I just figured that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't like her is all.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: Whew! Done! I'll update as soon as possible but let me say this. This story is going to switch between the past and present. Present is set in college and the past is set in high school. I will write the past chapters in italics and will always announce it at the beginning of the chapters just so you guys will know. =)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


	2. Beasts and the Beauties

**A/N: Another chapter of You Picked Me! This one is set in the past so it is written in italics. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts! =)**

_**For Aline: I couldn't reply to you via mail so I'm replying here. =)**_

_**Yeah, I don't particularly like that pairing either but I thought it'd be funny to write about. XD Of course Sasuke wouldn't share Naruto! I wouldn't! XP House is like made of super duper awesomeness and Naru-chan is just too stupid to understand House's super awesomeness! XO**_

_**I'm actually a very slow texter so I kind of gave that quality to Naruto too because I figured he would be one. =P**_

_**Thanks for the compliment on the beginning! That's my first time trying my hand at scenes like that so it was definitely hard for me to type. Thank you in general for the awesome review! *gives you e-cookie for being so awesome* **_

**Disclaimer: See here, I have this foolproof plan to kidnap Naruto and then run away with him to a secret island, it's perfect! MWAHAHA! Kishimoto you're going down!**

_The sun is in the east_

_Rising for the beasts_

_And the beauties_

_Last of Days- A Fine Frenzy_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_You know once you get into high school that everything is supposed to be awesome. High school is supposed to be one of the best times in your life; alongside college but my high school experience has just been ruined. By who you might ask? Why a certain Uchiha Sasuke could answer that question._

_"Now these people will be working with you for the rest of the year so I suggest you get along with them." Iruka sensei informed the class._

_"But sensei! Why do I have to work with him?!" I pointed to the brooding raven beside me who scowled when I pointed my finger in his face._

_Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose before replying to my question._

"_Because Naruto out of all the students in the class you had the lowest grade on the entrance exam and Sasuke had the highest. This way it evens out." He explained and I just pouted at the information._

_Okay sure I wasn't the smartest person but did that mean that I had to be paired with the most arrogant bastard in the whole freshman year?!_

_"Sit down dobe." Sasuke ordered stoically, sitting in his usual bastard-like pose._

"_Shut up teme!" I shouted, which got me a whack on the head from a certain pinkette._

_"Don't call Sasuke-kun names, stupid Naruto!" She yelled at me._

"_That hurt Sakura-chan." I pouted, giving her the puppy dog look but it didn't affect her._

_"Good!" She stated proudly, placing her hands on her hips to signal her appease at hurting me._

_You're probably wondering how we're all familiar with each other right? Well we were all together in class last year in our middle school and that's kind of what started these weird relationships. Sakura Haruno has long pink hair and the most amazing emerald eyes you will ever see. She's extremely pretty and can be nice once you get to know her, maybe that's the reason why I'm crushing on her. The problem with that is that she doesn't even give me the time of day. She's head over heels for Sasuke, otherwise known as the bastard._

_Sasuke has duck-butt black hair and onyx eyes. He's the eye candy of the school I guess, although I don't see anything special about him. The one thing that pisses me off is that Sakura is so infatuated with this guy and he doesn't even pay any attention to her. It's so rude! Sakura deserves better than him, like me for example! I don't exactly understand the fact why the teme was such a bastard but that didn't matter. A bastard is a bastard and I hated him for it. I hated him from stealing Sakura-chan away from me without even trying and how he always seems to beat me at everything._

_"It's going to be a long year." Iruka muttered under his breath, exasperated._

_Sakura stared at Sasuke lovingly while I glared at him and the teme just stared at Iruka, waiting for whatever instruction he would give us next._

_"For your first project I want you guys to get to know each other a bit. Find out about their families, hobbies, interests, goals and whatever else you can think of."_

_"Excuse me sensei? I don't see what this has to do with health." Ino interrupted from her seat beside Shikamaru and Chouji._

_It was weird that health was our homeroom but it was nice since Iruka-sensei was our teacher._

_"It has to do with your social health and my mental health." Iruka explained kindly and all offense intended._

_"Now you may begin." Chatter broke out throughout the room and we got down to the task at hand._

_"Who wants to go first?" I asked, getting a piece of paper and a pencil out._

"_I will." Sakura volunteered._

_"Okay, um how's your family situation?" I asked since I could tell the bastard wouldn't ask any questions and would just take notes._

_"It's good. My mom's a fashion photographer so I don't see her too much but my dad owns his own store so I get to see him a lot."_

_"What store?" I paused before asking to write down what she said._

"_Haruno's antique shop." She said it as if it was obvious, it was in this case but I never heard of the shop before._

_"Do you have any siblings?" _

"_Nope, I'm an only child."_

_It continued like this for the rest of the period and I learned that Sakura liked to take pictures like her mother, go shopping, gossip, and cheerlead. She was studying to become a doctor, which surprised me a bit. I didn't picture her as the saving other people type. She was interested in Sasuke (no shit) and disliked me (again, no shit)._

_I told them I didn't have any parents and I lived by myself (it was only allowed because my guardian, pervy sage, paid me visits weekly and paid for my apartment) and I didn't have any siblings. I said that I loved baseball, my friends, and just hanging out. My goal was to become mayor of the town and I dislike giving up._

_Sasuke said he lived with his two parents and had an older brother named Itachi. His father was a senator and his mother a housewife. Itachi was still in college so he didn't have a profession yet. His interests were reading and that's about it. He hated a lot of things and his goal was to become a senator like his father._

_"Alright class you may go. We'll continue this tomorrow." Iruka dismissed us and I bounded out of my seat towards the door. I could only handle the bastard for so much._

_"Naruto!" A familiar voice called my name out and I spun around with a huge grin on my face._

_"Hey dog-breath." I joked._

"_I told you not to call me that runt." He growled._

_"Okay okay easy boy."_

_Kiba just rolled his eyes before slinging an arm around my shoulder._

_"So how are your group partners?" He asked with ease, leaning against a locker while I opened mine._

_"Horrible, well except for Sakura-chan but the bastard is seriously going to ruin my life." I sighed._

_"Sucks for you bro. I've got pretty easygoing partners. Hinata Hyuuga's pretty cute but she stutters like crazy and that Shino kid barely talks but it's kinda nice actually." Kiba shrugged._

_"Lucky bastard."_

"_It is the year of the dog, you know."_

_"Is it?"_

"_I have no clue. I was just spouting shit." I laughed at Kiba's stupid logic. I've known dog-breath ever since middle school. We instantly hit it off because we both liked to pull pranks and we were known as the Dynamic Duo, which is a shitty name by the way. We found ourselves in the principal's office so often that we officially named the chairs our asses sat in as ours. Might as well be, no one else occupied them. Poor Sarutobi had to put up with us for 3 years but you could tell he grew fond of us. He did see us more than he saw his wife, which is saying a lot._

_"So what do you have planned for this year?" Kiba whispered in my ear evilly._

"_I'm not sure, we'll have to sit down and plan it out." I answered just as evilly._

_"Planning again I see?" A lazy voice asked us making both of us jump a mile high._

_Shikamaru stood on the other side of my locker with Chouji beside him, eating as usual._

_"You're too smart for your own good, Shikamaru." Kiba snapped and I tried to calm my beating heart. Seriously scared the shit out of me._

_The lazy genius just shrugged and leaned against the locker. Seriously even though Shikamaru was lazy as hell he was a fucking genius, his IQ was 200 and I wasn't sure mine was even in the fifties._

_"When's lunch?" Ah, good ol' Chouji. Always thinking about food. I can't remember one time when his mind wasn't on food._

_"Not for a while Chouji." I answered as sweetly as possible._

"_I'm hungry." Chouji's stomach growled on cue._

_"You have a bag of chips right there!" Kiba shouted, pointing to the food in his hands._

_"Oh yeah." He finished the whole bag of chips by pouring it into his mouth. I don't think he even chewed the food; it was more like he inhaled it._

_We stared in disgust as Chouji licked his lips satisfied._

"_Excuse me while I puke." I pretended to puke into the garbage can and I received a lot of weird stares for doing so._

_"Stop exaggerating Naruto." Chouji rolled his eyes, throwing away the empty bag._

_"Stop eating so much in the morning." I retorted, closing my locker._

_We headed to our next class together and Kiba and I began to formulate our plans for the next prank we wanted to pull._

_Our next class was Bio and the creepy professor, Orochimaru, decided that he would like it better if we were in alphabetical order. You can guess whom I was sitting next to._

_I had never received so many death glares in my life and trust me I had gotten a lot when I was younger, I still do some times. Every girl in the class was glaring daggers at me because I sat next to the bastard himself._

_"Great, not only am I stuck sitting next to the walking stick-up-his-ass but now every girl is out for my blood." I thought sadistically._

_"This will be the hardest class you will take in your freshman year so I suggest you pay attention or you will fail." Orochimaru told us and I could see that he was thoroughly enjoying the frightened faces of the students. This guy screamed child molester._

_"The person you are sitting next to is your lab partner for the whole year-"_

"_God, do you hate me? I promise I won't say anything bad about you anymore if you make this go away." I thought and even looked upwards to see if I would get an answer from heaven itself._

_"Your labs will count for 50% of your grade so I suggest you work with your partner extremely well." Orochimaru continued._

_"You want a war God? I'll give you a fucking war." I thought back bitterly._

"_Don't hold me back dobe." Sasuke spoke and it took a couple of minutes before the sentence registered in my head._

_"Teme!" I shouted and everyone turned to look at me. I tried to swallow my fear as Orochimaru set his eyes on me._

_"Is there a problem, Mr. Uzamaki?" He asked me coolly._

"_N-no sir."_

_"Really? Then was there a purpose for using such language in my classroom?"_

"_No sir." I grit, I could tell he wanted me to slip so he could punish me. _

_"Then I suggest you shut up." He said coldly and I just nodded._

_I officially hated Orochimaru._

_"Idiot." Sasuke snorted and I just glared at him with venom practically dripping from my eyes._

_Orochimaru talked for the rest of the period about the curriculum and I tried my best to avoid looking at the eyesore beside me._

_I almost cheered when the bell rang and even slammed my knee against the desk in my attempt to escape._

_"Shit." I mumbled under my breath, rubbing my throbbing knee._

"_Dobe." Sasuke walked out and I was the last person out the classroom, okay so I was only dead last for that one time. One time! Don't hold it against me._

_I grumbled to myself the whole walk to my next class, which was Phys Ed with Gai. At least here I didn't have to sit next to the bastard._

_Apparently I had to __**stand**__ next to him._

_Gai sensei was a freak and I don't mean just a normal freak I mean like you rather commit suicide than by near him freak._

_He had us stand in alphabetical order while he ranted on the beauty of youth or some shit like that. I swear if I had a gun I would have shot myself already, just like those pedophiles on dateline. (1) I ignored Sasuke and he ignored me just as well._

_"You're youthful souls are like the majestic cocoons that are just waiting to burst into beauty and take flight in the blue sky!" Gai shouted to the heavens and I swore that the kid with caterpillar eyebrows (seriously those things looked like they could eat you) was crying._

_"Err…Gai-sensei, can we just go get changed now?" Sakura tried._

"_Oh why yes! Of course my beautiful student but before you go just now that if you do not pass Physical Education then you cannot move on. You will have to repeat this year. Now fly away my little butterflies!" He skipped and I mean literally skipped back to his office. Bushy brows saluted him and skipped off to the boys' locker room._

_I shuddered before reluctantly following the strange kid. I changed quickly and bounced out of the room with Kiba. Gym was about the only class I was actually good at. All you had to do was run around and play sports it was so simple! I don't know why girls complained about it so much it wasn't bad. (2)_

_"So bro are you trying out for the baseball team this year?" Kiba asked me while I stretched. It was a habit of mine to stretch before the class actually began, better to stretch than pull a muscle._

_"Hell yeah, we need to show this school what we can do." I grinned._

"_I heard that it was almost impossible for freshman to make the team." Kiba informed me._

_"Well we're known for doing the impossible." I retorted like a smartass._

"_Yeah, especially when they said it was impossible to flood the whole first floor simultaneously." Kiba reminisced and I laughed at the thought. We blew up the toilets in all the bathrooms on the first floor and succeeded in flooding it. The month of detention was definitely worth it._

_"You two are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed finally coming out of his bat-cave._

_"Aww but you love us anyway you lazy ass." I teased and Shikamaru just yawned. He sprawled himself on the floor beside me while I touched my toes and held it like that for 30 seconds._

_"What period is lunch?" You could not get this guys mind off food. It was nearly impossible._

_"5__th__." Shikamaru answered._

"_That's two more periods though!" Chouji complained._

_"You're gonna have to tough it out big guy." I joked but paled when I saw the look on Chouji's face. There is a taboo with Chouji if you mentioned anything about him being big you would not see the light of the day._

_"I-I didn't mean it like that Chouji!" I tried to apologize but was already running away from the suddenly very fast boy._

_"NARUTO!!!" He roared._

"_I'M SORRY!" I shouted back and continued to sprint around the gym. I could hear people laughing but this wasn't funny. My fucking life was at stake here!_

_After 5 minutes of running Chouji finally tackled me to the ground and I ended up skinning my knee but that was the worst that happened because at that moment Gai decided to start the class. I nearly kissed Gai's shoes for coming just in time but I wasn't that pathetic._

_"Alright my youthful students! Today we are going to play basketball!" Basketball? Well I guess that was okay, I wasn't a too big fan of it myself but I could play a decent game._

_"Now we need two team captains! How about you two?" He pointed to Sakura and Ino who agreed automatically. Those two girls were out for each others blood because both of them had major crushes on Sasuke, that's not to say a lot of other girls don't either but these two were definitely up there on the Sasuke fan girl list._

_"I want to pick first!" Both yelled at the same time and glared back at the same time._

_"Since Ino's on the left she may pick first." Gai decided and I didn't see the logic there but who am I to argue with a complete psycho._

_"I pick Sasuke-kun!" She squealed and if looks could kill Ino would be dead right now. I had never seen such a bone-chilling look before. Sakura was definitely pissed off._

_"Neji." Sakura ground out._

"_Lee." Ino only picked bushy brows because he was athletic, even I could tell that. The two girls would stop at nothing to destroy each other._

_"Naruto." Sakura snapped and even though I knew she only picked me because I could play well I couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the thought she wanted me on her team._

_"Kiba." Dog-breath moped as he dragged his feet over to Ino's side._

"_Tenten." _

_"Chouji."_

"_Shikamaru."_

_"Hinata." I felt bad about Hinata being picked last but she didn't look like she could play at all._

_Sakura's team consisted of her, Neji, me, Tenten and Shikamaru. Ino's team consisted of her, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Chouji and Hinata. Even though it was 5 on 6 we didn't really consider Hinata a threat so it didn't matter._

_"Alright since Ino picked first, her team has to check the ball to Sakura's." Gai handed the ball to Ino._

_We got into positions and waited for the two girls to check the ball. Both were growling at the other throughout the whole checking process before Sakura finally got the ball and threw it to Neji. He eased the ball down the court as he dribbled around Chouji and Hinata and made a nice lay up shot._

_This time Lee checked the ball to Tenten. She passed the ball to Shikamaru and before he could do anything about it Sasuke came out of nowhere and stole the ball. I ran over to guard Sasuke and block his shot but because of the height distance he easily shot over my head. I scowled at the smirk on his face as the ball swished through the net._

_We switched positions and I checked the ball to Hinata who nervously passed it to Kiba. Dog-breath ran down the court and tried to pass the ball to Chouji but Neji intercepted it mid-air. He spun around and quickly threw the ball to me. I jumped up to make the shot and after the ball left my hand I was tackled to the ground by dog-breath himself. The ball made a bank-shot._

_"Too late." I smirked and Kiba just punched me playfully. He helped me up and we got back to the game._

_The game continued like this for the rest of the period, neither side letting up its opposition and in the end we ended up tying. Neji, Sasuke and I ended up making the most shots for our teams but because of Ino's teams strong defense not all of them made it. I didn't like the outcome of the game but it was fun. I think I gave Sakura a new impression of me and I hoped she wouldn't just think of me as annoying._

_"What class do you have now?" Kiba asked me while I pulled on a shirt over my sweaty torso._

_"French I think."_

"_French? Dude I didn't take you for the romantic type." Kiba snickered._

_"Shut up dog-breath. Pervy-sage signed me up for it before I even knew I had to take a language. I wanted to take Spanish, it's so much easier." I sighed at the thought._

_"Sucks for you bro, I'm taking Spanish along with Chouji and Shikamaru."_

"_You guys suck." Kiba just laughed at my misfortune before waving me off and jogging after Shikamaru and Chouji._

_I sighed and walked to French thinking that it was probably going to be the worst lass of my life._

_Well maybe not the worst considering my French teacher was a total babe. Kurenai-sensei was beautiful and her red eyes just made her look more exotic. Don't get me wrong I still like Sakura but this woman was just hot._

_"Hello class, my name is Kurenai-sensei. You are obviously here because you are interested in learning French. French is not an easy language to learn but with my guidance I'll make it as easy as possible for you guys." She explained warmly._

_"We'll be doing projects in here and yes there will be tests and they will be on the notes I tell you to copy down. I'm sure you will all do extremely well and we are all new to the language so do not feel embarrassed if you don't get the hang of it right away. You may talk for the rest of the period." I looked around the room and realized that the bastard was in this class too. How did I always get stuck with him?_

_Bushy brows was here too (go figure). He definitely seemed like the romantic type. Sakura and Ino were hanging all over the bastard so I had no chance in talking to Sakura and the only other kid I recognized was Neji. I decided to strike up a conversation with him._

_"Hey you're Neji right? I'm Naruto."_

_He turned towards me and seemed to be analyzing me before finally responding._

_"Nice to meet you."_

"_You too, you're in my gym class right?"_

_"That's correct." Geez this guy seemed to have a stick up his ass too._

"_You were good at basketball today. Do you play?"_

_"I used to." I didn't exactly like these vague answers._

"_Are you going to play this year?" I asked, trying to get deeper answers._

_"No I'm not."_

"_Why?"_

_"Family reasons." He replied stoically._

"_Well I think you should try out and work around your family problems. If you love to play then you should play."_

_"I never said I loved to play." He responded stiffly._

"_You seem like the guy who puts his whole heart into something. That's what my intuition says anyway." I shrugged._

_Neji never replied after that so I turned my attention towards bushy brows who was definitely more willing to talk to me than Neji. I never did hear what Neji said afterwards._

_"You have good intuition."_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

1)- Sorry South Park reference. =P. In the episode about Tourettes (misspelled I know) pedophiles walk into the audience on the show of dateline and after they see Chris Hanson they shoot themselves. XD I don't know if this actually happened on the show (most likely not) but I thought it was funny so I included it in the story.

2)- A lot of girls in my school don't like to participate in gym and I don't really understand why. Gym is awesome! You get graded for running around! How awesome is that?

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I'm sorry for the chapter, it was more of a filler than anything. The next chapter will switch back to the present so there will be more SasuNaru action there for all you fans. XD I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


	3. Stay close

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the nice reviews! They really keep me going so I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. =) This chapter is set in the present by the way.**

_**For Aline: You're welcome. *eats cookie* You've never heard of caterpillar eyebrows before?! Omg! I use that all the time! XD I cannot imagine Naruto kissing Gai's shoes O_o it's just too weird. Yeah I can see Kurenai teaching French too, weird huh?**_

_**Naruto plays shortstop. =) Our little ball of energy would do good there, don't you think?**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto's all mine! I finally have him! MWAHAHA! *wakes up* Huh?....it was all a dream?.... GOD DAMN IT!**

_But if you keep real close_

_Yeah, you stay real close_

_I will reach you_

_Whisper- A Fine Frenzy_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm clock and groaned loudly to show my distaste towards the device that had disturbed my peaceful sleep. I hit the snooze button and reluctantly threw my blankets off of my sore body. The hand around my waits tightened its hold and the muffled voice of its owner spoke, "Don't leave."

"I have work." I replied sleepily, rubbing my eyes with my balled up fists to try and get rid of the sleep that still hung over me.

"Call in sick." Sasuke said and continued to pull me back into bed.

"I can't." I grabbed his wrist but at the sudden contact he seemed to fully wake up and quickly pushed me down onto the bed. I grunted at the force he had thrown me and didn't notice that he held my hands above my head until it was too late.

"You were going where?" Sasuke smirked from above me.

"Work." Usually I would fight with the bastard but I was too tired this morning.

"It doesn't seem like you're in a hurry to leave." He breathed in my ear and his hot breath made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"Seriously Sasuke I have to...ahh!" I screeched when he began nibbling on my ear affectionately. Why did those simple gestures always get me so aroused?

"Have to what, Naru-chan?" He smirked seductively kissing along my jaw line.

"T-to w-work." I managed to stutter out as his hands began roaming along my bare chest and played tenderly with my nipples.

My back arched at the touch and I could hear the triumph in his voice. "Well then why aren't you leaving?" He licked my stomach and my hips bucked even more at the contact.

"S-st-stop it S-Sa…Sasuke!" I screamed his name as his crotch brushed against mine.

"Yes?" He asked and I could tell he was toying with my sanity. I gruffly pushed him off me and tugged on a pair of jeans I found on the ground. I wasn't about to let that bastard toy with me and my paycheck was screaming my name. He pouted at my new attitude but I ignored him as I pulled on a black t-shirt and threw on a black and orange zip-up jacket.

"I'll be back around 2 for lunch." I informed him. He sighed and clambered out of bed to get dressed as well.

"You're so cold Naru-chan." He moped and continued to use my nickname.

"It's the weather you're thinking about." He just rolled his eyes at my lame joke. I yelped as his arms encircled around my neck and he cradled me against his body.

A blush crept onto my face and I stuttered, "S-Sasuke…I-I h-have to g-go."

"Hn." Ah it seemed Sasuke's morning horniness was starting to wear off.

"I'll come find you to rape you." Or maybe not.

"Shut up pervert!" I flushed even brighter and grabbed my car keys.

I ran out of the room before Sasuke could ravish my innocence even further. I walked through the freshly fallen snow and towards my jeep. I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to warm my body. I reached my orange jeep, the vehicle Sasuke despised the most (well except for Sakura's pink corvette) and whacked my feet against the side to rid my shoes of the snow before I climbed into the drivers seat.

I ignited the engine and turned my heat on to the highest setting possible. While my car heated up and the windows cleared of fog I brushed the snow off my windshield, hood, roof and back windshield.

Once I finished I knocked my boots against the side of my car again. There was no way I was going to get snow in my precious baby. It may not be as glamorous as Sasuke's viper but this car was my baby. I saved so much money to buy this jeep and I was not about to damage it, externally or internally.

I peeled out of the parking lot and lost control of the truck as I hit a patch of ice.

"Shit!" I quickly spun the wheel and managed to keep my jeep from flipping over but could not manage to keep it from crashing into the wall. My head whipped forward and smashed into the steering wheel. The last thing I remember was that snow stated to fall before I blacked out.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

(Sasuke's POV)

Hmph stupid dobe ran out of here like his ass was on fire. It's not like I was really going to rape him…maybe.

I walked over to couch and collapsed on it. I switched the TV on and Grey's Anatomy was on. Whatever as long as it's not some stupid cartoon that Naruto likes to watch. I didn't find the humor in 4 little boys cursing each other out. It was just stupid.

I looked down to my lap half-expecting to see Naruto's head there and scowled at myself for missing the dobe. He would be back soon and then I could ravish him some more.

I licked my lips in anticipation. My stomach growled and I sighed. I didn't want to walk down to the cafeteria and grab some food. I was feeling lazy today. I can understand why Shikamaru finds it so appealing now. I decided my stomach needed to be satisfied so grabbing my dorm keys and my wallet I walked over to the next building. I waited in line and when it was my turn to pick I chose a black coffee and a bagel.

Naruto hated coffee and I mean he would probably hiss at it like an angry cat if he saw it. I chuckled at the thought; you would think the hyperactive nut-ball would be high on coffee half the time.

I found a table in the corner and prayed that none of my fan girls would spot me. Even though Ino and Sakura were over me I was still followed by plenty girls, even more so than high school. I shuddered at the thought, although I would never admit that I was deathly afraid of what fan girls could do. It was my damn pride as a man and a future seme. Yes people there is no way that short little dobe is going to top me. Get over it, plus he's the ultimate uke. Just too innocent for his own good.

"Oh the bastard emerges from his cave." Kiba said sarcastically, taking the seat beside me.

"Hn." I didn't bother to grace Kiba with any form of an argument it was too troublesome. Seriously I have got to stop hanging out with Shikamaru.

"Where's the runt?" Kiba asked taking a huge bite out of his omelet. I tried to not look disgusted at his bad table manners but replied, "Work."

"Oh that sucks for him."

I looked at him curiously. Usually Kiba would laugh at Naruto because he work but today he didn't even bother to say an insult.

"Why?" I questioned.

"He has to deal with that guy hitting on him. Didn't he tell you?" Kiba looked up at me and I pride myself in being an Uchiha. An Uchiha is able to keep his face absolutely expressionless and not let anyone know what is going through his mind.

My blood boiled at the thought of some guy touching _**my**_ Naruto intimately without my knowing. I was angry at the dobe for not telling me this when I could've just walked over there molested him in front of everybody, killed the guy and set everyone straight on the fact that Naruto belonged to me!

I rose from my seat, ignored Kiba's yell of surprise and walked towards the parking lot, completely forgetting that I didn't have my car keys with me.

I stormed off all the while thinking of horrible ways to rid the person who dared hit on Naruto. I stopped my angry rampage when I spotted two ambulances and a cop car in the parking lot. What happened? There was police tape set up and the onlookers were standing behind it trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened here?" I asked a random person.

"I'm not too sure but by what I can see someone lost control of their car and hit the wall. The ambulances' are getting the driver out of the car now." She answered, confusion and concern written all over her face. I looked past her to the smashed up jeep and faintly heard the voice in the back of my head screaming that I knew who owned that car.

A man pulled out the driver and my heart nearly stopped when I saw a familiar mop of blond hair. That jeep…that jeep was Naruto's! I ran over as fast as I could and only stopped when a police officer told me that I couldn't go any further.

"That's my roommate!" I screamed at him.

"You know who he is?" He asked me uncertainly. Dumbass! Didn't I just tell him that he was my roommate?! How would I not know my own damn roommate?!

"Yes! That's Naruto Uzamaki!" I answered angrily. The guy eyed me really quick before removing the tape and speaking, "Come with me."

I walked past the tape and the police officer replaced it before tugging on my arm to follow him to the scene.

My heart wouldn't stop beating and I couldn't help but think of the worst scenario. Get a hold of yourself Uchiha! Naruto's not dead! He's not so stop thinking it!

Even though I kept thinking these thoughts I could imagine what might happen. Naruto might die. He might leave me.

I shook my head to rid it of the depressing thoughts as I walked around to the backside of the ambulance and peered down at my dobe.

He was laid out on a gurney and was hooked up to an oxygen mask and the doctors were checking him over. The only major injury I could spot was a large gash in his forehead, which was being bandaged up. I didn't allow myself to breath a sigh of relief until the doctor announced his condition.

"Patient has a concussion, scratches and bruises and the one gash on his forehead and probably whiplash but that cannot be diagnosed until he wakes up. There are no internal injuries, with a couple days of rest and some bandage changes he should be fine." Now I released my breath and practically gasped for air. I didn't realize I had held my breath for so long.

"Now that you're put at ease I need to talk to you." The police officer led me away and I almost punched him for making me take my eyes off of Naruto, even for a second.

"Now please give me any details you may know concerning this accident." He asked me with total seriousness. He was doing his job after all.

"Naruto was going to work this morning. That's all I know."

"Does he have any parents or guardians we can contact?" He was taking notes.

"Jiraiya Sennin is his guardian (1). Naruto is familiar with the principle of this college too and are close like family." I provided.

"Do you happen to know Mr. Sennin's number by any chance?" I just shook my head in answer.

"Alright thank you for the information. You may return to your friend now." The police officer walked away and I was a little surprised he hadn't asked any more questions about Naruto's guardian or me. Deciding that the police officer simply didn't need the information I returned to the ambulance hastily.

Naruto was sitting up in the ambulance looking very confused at waking up in an ambulance.

"Naruto!" I called.

He spun around quickly and regretted it instantly when pain shot through his neck.

"Don't move your head too fast." The doctor warned taking Naruto's face in his hand and moving it back and forth to try and soothe the ache.

"Naruto are you alright?" I hugged him once the doctor let him go.

"I…I think so but uh…what happened here?" Naruto hugged me back lightly.

"I was going to ask you that."

"You were in a car accident sir." The doctor informed and pointed to Naruto's jeep as proof.

"My…MY JEEP!" Naruto screamed horrified at the sight of his destroyed jeep.

"What the fuck am I going to do?! My jeep is destroyed!!" Naruto continued to shout like an idiot and something inside me snapped.

"You idiot!" I yelled and Naruto winced slightly.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"You could have had serious internal problems or...or died and all you care about is your jeep?!" I ranted.

"I-"

I didn't give Naruto time to speak, "What were you thinking?! Knowing you, you probably peeled out of the parking lot too quick and hit the ice! Don't you know how dangerous it is to drive this time of year?!" I could hear myself getting out of control but I couldn't stop. My mouth was running on autopilot at the moment.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking, nothing! Absolutely fucking nothing! Don't you ever do this again to me Naruto Uzamaki!" I screeched.

He stared at me for a while before he suddenly started giggling.

"What's so fucking funny?!" I snapped.

He giggled some more before answering me, "I've never seen you so angry before. It's funny." I stopped at that. My anger was…funny?

"I'm okay teme." He smiled a brilliant, sincere and most of all innocent smile. My anger was easing away rapidly at the sight of my dobe smiling.

"Ex-excuse me if I may." The doctor sitting there interrupted. I felt embarrassed at my outburst and lowered my head so no one could see my blush.

"You have a concussion and whiplash. To treat a concussion just get plenty of rest, take ibuprofen, drink plenty of water and keep the lights dimmed. If you're still experiencing dizziness, headaches or develop amnesia come back to the hospital to be checked on. To treat whiplash you need to again rest, take ibuprofen and apply an ice pack to your neck and shoulders. If it gets any worse you may visit the hospital to have steroid injections. You should change the bandages on your face when they start getting red and wash them out every now and then." The doctor explained thoroughly and I could tell Naruto was confused with all the information entering his head.

"I got it." I said and the doctor just nodded towards me.

"I can leave?" Naruto wanted to make sure he didn't run off without permission.

"Yeah you can kid. Take it easy though, you were lucky it wasn't serious." The doctor smiled at the blond.

"Thanks doc." Naruto jumped out of the vehicle and immediately he gave out. I caught him quickly and the doctor spoke, "Don't jump around like that, it's not good if you're still disorientated."

"Thanks again doc." Naruto grinned and leaned on me for support.

I picked him up and didn't care if anybody saw. Instead of a complaint he asked me, "What about my jeep?"

"I'm sure Jiraiya will take care of it when they call him down. You'll probably have to get a new car." Naruto pouted at the answer I gave him but didn't speak up.

I was shocked that Naruto wasn't in shock. He had just been in a car accident and by the looks of his totaled jeep it wasn't minor either and yet he seemed to be completely fine. He was more worried about getting a new car rather than his own health and how he had gotten into the accident in the first place.

"Sasuke I can walk." He sniffed when I kicked open the door to the dorm.

"No." I answered gruffly. I wasn't taking any chances on him collapsing on me.

"Put me down teme!" Naruto demanded as we neared our door.

"Shut up dobe, we're almost there." I only set Naruto on his feet as I dug my dorm key out of my pocket and unlocked our dorm. I saw him teetering on his feet and quickly made a grab for his wrist to pull him in.

He yelped at the sudden contact but said nothing else as I sat him on the couch. I quickly ran to grab everything the doctor said Naruto needed to do. I went to mini-fridge and snagged the ice pack we always kept stashed there for the times we brawled our differences out, I also took a bottle of water with me. As I walked back I dimmed the lights in the room and Naruto didn't seem to notice the difference. He was sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

I walked behind him and pressed the ice pack on the back of his neck.

"Holy shit!" He jumped but I held him down.

"Calm down it's just the ice pack." I said slowly.

"That stuff is cold!" He shivered just to show me it was. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Not shit Sherlock." I couldn't help but say it.

"Shut up." He growled at me and I just threw a blanket at him in response.

"Lay down and I'm going to go get you some Ibuprofen, drink some water too." I motioned towards the bottle of water on the ground.

He didn't answer me as he turned back to face the TV. I stared at him a bit worried but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on making him better.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

(Naruto's POV)

I looked at the door as Sasuke closed it and I waited till I heard his retreating footsteps before I ran to the bathroom (very clumsily I might add) and threw up in the toilet. I don't know how I was able to hold my shock in but once the doctor said that I was lucky it hit me. It was just luck that I was alive right now. By the way my jeep looked I should be dead.

My body started to convulse at the thought and I hazily made my way back to the couch after flushing my vomit. I could feel the cold sweat starting to accumulate on my skin and I just wrapped up in the blanket further in order not to show my weakness.

I didn't want Sasuke seeing me like this; I didn't want him to worry. Even though I laughed his yelling off it only now registered in my brain that he was panicking. He thought I was dead.

I felt nauseous at the thought and tried to push it to the back of my mind and lock it away. I was alive and that was what mattered. I was alive.

I kept reminding myself of the thought buy my body wouldn't listen as it continued to shake even more. I had to calm myself down before Sasuke came back; I was able to hold it in before I can keep holding it in for Sasuke's sake right?

I focused on the TV and took a swig of the bottle of water. The news was on but I didn't bother to change it.

"NARUTO!!" The voice yelling outside my door made me jump out of my skin and my neck ached from the sudden movement.

"Kiba?" I called loud enough for him to hear me.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! What happened?" He asked frantic.

"Come in." I hoped Sasuke didn't lock the door and I was right when Kiba came barging in and nearly tripped over himself as he ran to my side.

"Shit bro! What the fuck happened?! I heard from Shino that you were in a car accident!"

"I'm fine and I'm not exactly sure what happened." I explained and the car accident was slowly coming back to me. I know I hit a patch of ice and that I spun out of control, the rest of it is still a blur.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, gaining control of his adrenaline rush as he came to terms that I was fine.

"Yeah no major injuries. Just whiplash a concussion and this lovely gash on my forehead."

"Shit bro, are you feeling alright?" He sat down on the end of the couch and I stared curiously at him.

"Yeah I just said I was okay."

"You look really pale and you're shaking." Damn it, I was still shaking.

"I'm fine it's just cold is all." I huddled closer into the blanket to prove my point.

"Don't lie to me Naruto, it's alright to be in shock." Kiba snapped. He always knew when I was lying because we've been hanging out since middle school.

"I-I'm okay."

Kiba reached over and embraced me comfortingly. My eyes widened in surprise, Kiba was never this touchy feely with anyone (well except for Hinata but that's a different case) and it felt weird. I knew Kiba felt awkward too so I just patted his arm to tell him that he could stop now.

"Thanks." I muttered. A wave of exhaustion suddenly crashed over me and I leaned deeper into the pillows. Kiba noticed this because he stood up, said, "Get some rest bro, I'll come visit you later." Then let himself out.

My eyes fluttered shut and the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was, "Kiba smelled like dog shit."

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

1)- I decided to make Jiraiya's last name Sennin since I don't know his last name. XD Sorry.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: This chapter really did not turn out the way I had planned, I never planned for the car crash but it kinda came to me while I was writing so I added it in. I'm sorry if any medical facts are wrong but I looked them up online so hopefully the Internet didn't lie to me cause that would really suck. I know that car crashes are definitely more complicated than that scenario but I would believe if you were injured then healing you would be the top priority and yes Jiraiya did take care of all the insurance crap that was sure to follow.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


End file.
